1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass facade comprising glass plates which have top and bottom edges in contact with a permanently elastic sealing compound in grooves formed in carrying bars. At least one of the side faces of each groove in the carrying bars is outwardly inclined and the glass plates have beveled edge faces which face and are substantially parallel to these inclined side faces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such glass facades known from Austrian patent specification No. 379,186 have proved highly satisfactory because they permit the glass plates to be mounted in a common plane on a carrying structure and to be adhesively joined to the carrying bars by the permanently elastic sealing compound and to be mechanically held in the grooves of the carrying bars without a risk of damage to the glass plates. However the carrying bars must be secured to the carrying structure before the glass plates can be inserted into the grooves of the carrying bars on the site so that the glazing work is still rather complicated and cannot be performed unless the weather is good. Besides, the glass plates used in such facades are permanently fixed in position and hinged glass plates cannot be installed.